Wind turbine blades are often manufactured according to one of two constructional designs, namely a design where a thin aerodynamic shell is glued or otherwise bonded onto a spar beam, or a design where spar caps, also called main laminates, are integrated into the aerodynamic shell.
In the first design, the spar beam constitutes the load bearing structure of the blade. The spar beam as well as the aerodynamic shell or shell parts are manufactured separately. The aerodynamic shell is often manufactured as two shell parts, typically as a pressure side shell part and a suction side shell part. The two shell parts are glued or otherwise connected to the spar beam and are further glued to each other along a leading edge and trailing edge of the shell parts. This design has the advantage that the critical load carrying structure may be manufactured separately and therefore easier to control. Further, this design allows for various different manufacturing methods for producing the beam, such as moulding and filament winding.
In the second design, the spar caps or main laminates are integrated into the shell and are moulded together with the aerodynamic shell. The main laminates typically comprise a high number of fibre layers compared to the remainder of the blade and may form a local thickening of the wind turbine shell, at least with respect to the number of fibre layers. Thus, the main laminate may form a fibre insertion in the blade. In this design, the main laminates constitute the load carrying structure. The blade shells are typically designed with a first main laminate integrated in the pressure side shell part and a second main laminate integrated in the suction side shell part. The first main laminate and the second main laminate are typically connected via one or more shear webs, which for instance may be C-shaped or I-shaped. For very long blades, the blade shells may further along at least a part of the longitudinal extent comprise an additional first main laminate in the pressure side shell, and an additional second main laminate in the suction side shell. These additional main laminates may also be connected via one or more shear webs. This design has the advantage that it is easier to control the aerodynamic shape of the blade via the moulding of the blade shell part.
The shear webs act to reinforce the blade structure, and prevent excessive bending or buckling. Some blade designs use shear webs formed from beam members having I- or C-shaped cross-sections, the members having a main body with load-bearing flanges extending therefrom at opposed ends of the main body.
One method of manufacturing such I- or C-webs is through the provision of a sandwich panel body to which layers of fibre material are applied at the opposed ends in the shape of the desired flanges, the fibre material being infused with a resin and subsequently cured to form rigid flanges.
It is well-known to manufacture such shear webs in a suitably shaped mould structure, wherein a C-web can be manufactured using a relatively simple U-shaped mould, where the sandwich panel body extends between opposed walls of the mould structure, with the flanges formed through the layup of fibre material against the said walls.
Similarly, an I-web can be manufactured using a mould having a central support bounded by flexible support members on either side to define an adjustable channel between the flexible support members and the opposed mould walls. In this situation, the sandwich panel body is arranged on the central support, while the adjustable channel is arranged to receive fibre layers to form the flanges on a first side of the panel body, with the flanges on the second side of the panel body formed by the layup of fibre material against the opposed mould walls.
An example of such manufacturing systems can be seen in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2013/037466 A1.
However, such systems require the provision of dedicated moulding tables for the formation of such shear webs, which can often be continuous structures in excess of 30-40 metres length, taking up considerable space in a blade factory. Also, the application, infusion and subsequent curing of the fibre layers to form the flanges of the shear webs require relatively precise alignment and working, resulting in considerable time and operational costs.
Furthermore, in the case of I-web manufacture, the particular flexible profiles used can be unique to the different design of blade and the associated I-web required. This can therefore result in additional manufacturing and setup costs when it is desired to produce I-webs for use in different wind turbine blades.
In addition to the above, shear webs having such resin-infused fibre-based flanges can be an area of interest for the prevention of structural faults and cracks, due to the relatively large forces transferred through said flanges.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative system and method for the manufacture of wind turbine blade components in form of shear webs, which provides for increased ease of manufacture combined with a reduced risk of structural failure.